Zul'Gurub
Zul'Gurub is a 20-man raid instance located in northeastern Stranglethorn Vale. It was released in patch 1.7. Like Zul'Farrak, it counts as an outdoors zone, and riding on mounts is possible. Zul'Gurub is the capital of the jungle troll tribes, led by the Gurubashi, worshippers of their terrible god, Hakkar the Soulflayer, who even now inhabits a temple in the deepest parts of the city. Characteristics |} History Over a thousand years ago the powerful Gurubashi Empire was torn apart by a massive civil war. An influential group of troll priests, known as the Atal’ai, called forth the avatar of an ancient and terrible blood-god named Hakkar the Soulflayer. Though the priests were defeated and ultimately exiled, the great troll empire collapsed upon itself. The exiled priests fled far to the north, into the Swamp of Sorrows, where they erected a great temple to Hakkar in order to prepare for his arrival into the physical world. In time, the Atal’ai priests discovered that Hakkar’s physical form could only be summoned within the ancient capital of the Gurubashi Empire, Zul’Gurub. Unfortunately, the priests have met with recent success in their quest to call forth Hakkar — reports confirm the presence of the dreaded Soulflayer in the heart of the Gurubashi ruins. In order to quell the blood god, the trolls of the land banded together and sent a contingent of High Priests into the ancient city. Each priest was a powerful champion of the Primal Gods— Bat, Panther, Tiger, Spider, and Snake--but despite their best efforts, they fell under the sway of Hakkar. Now the champions and their Primal God aspects feed the awesome power of the Soulflayer. Any adventurers brave enough to venture into the foreboding ruins must overcome the High Priests if they are to have any hope of confronting the mighty blood god. Guide Recommended Route Directions to most efficient route through Zul'Gurub, to hit the most significant bosses: #Enter the instance and continue straight across the first bridge, turn right and head up a hill and killHigh Priestess Jeklik. #Go back down and across the second bridge to find the room on the left containing High Priest Venoxis. #Behind Venoxis's Room take the right path, and continue going up. Here you can take a slight left up a hill and kill Bloodlord Mandokir or take a right through the path with spider webs to High Priestess Mar'li. #Returning back down the hill past the large staircase on the right those who plan on doing the Edge of Madness should do it now. #Down the path to your right you'll find High Priest Thekal. #After High Priest Thekal off the path to the left you'll find the camp and shoreline used to spawn Gahz'ranka who is a water boss, kill him if desired. #Back up the hill and down the road you will find a pyramid, inside is High Priestess Arlokk. #Go back outside and continue up the path and kill Jin'do the Hexxer if you want to, and have time. #Reverse back down the ramp, and over the bridge on your right to the temple of Hakkar, and you've cleared all of Zul'Gurub! Geography Maps * thumb|left|Zul'Gurub boss distribution Sub-Regions Dungeon Denizens * Bats * Panthers * Serpents * Spiders * Tigers * Trolls * Wind serpents Specific mob names Loot thumb|Zul'Gurub Zul'Gurub raiders receive loot through several systems. There are standard drops from the bosses (described at Zul'Gurub Loot), quest-based rewards that require Zandalar reputation and special rare drops from bosses (see Primal Hakkari), and rewards that are received after collecting various difficult tasks inside the instance (see Zul'Gurub Trinket and the Enchants discussion, below). Faction Rewards Getting reputation with the Zandalar Tribe offers several benefits. Armor sets Class-based armor sets completed at certain levels of reputation, requiring Primal Hakkari drops. Full list on: Zandalar Armor Sets Crafting recipes The Recipes can be purchased from Rin'wosho the Trader, who is located on Yojamba Isle in the far northwest of Stranglethorn Vale. All recipes are BoP. All items crafted from these recipes are BoE. Full list on : Faction Recipes Enchants Zul'Gurub offers unique enchants for the head, leg and shoulder slots. For creating these enchants you need to be Friendly (head and leg) or Exalted (shoulder) with the Zandalar Tribe. The head and leg enchants are obtained within the instance itself from an NPC named Zanza the Restless. He is located in a small "temple" after Lord Venoxis, and just before you go up the ramp toward Bloodlord. See the full list here: Zul'Gurub Enchants Necklaces Upon reaching friendly reputation you can receive a neck slot item (as well as some gold and rep), e.g. the Maelstrom's Tendril from Falthir the Sightless. You can upgrade these items as your reputation improves. thumb|Hakkar the Soulflayer Encounters Bosses Also see Strategy Guide. A map of the instance including the bosses' locations can be found at wowguru. Hakkar, and the Aspects thumb|High Priest Venoxis as an avatar of Ula-tek and as a troll The Priest Aspects all assume an animal form at some point when fighting them. Moreover, if they are left alive they grant Hakkar powerful abilities that make him much harder to kill. This is in contrast to other bosses who do not assume animal forms and do not give Hakkar any abilities (Jin'do, Mandokir, etc. see Optional Bosses below) #High Priestess Jeklik - Bat Aspect #High Priest Venoxis - Snake Aspect #High Priestess Mar'li - Spider Aspect #High Priest Thekal - Tiger Aspect #High Priestess Arlokk - Panther Aspect #Hakkar the Soulflayer Optional Bosses The bosses below are considered 'optional' because they do not give Hakkar any abilities. As such, you can choose to kill or skip them, it won't change your encounter with the Bloodgod. Bloodlord Mandokir Jin'do the Hexxer Gahz'ranka